


Tainted Red

by CringyLife



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha/Omega/Beta Dynamics, Depression, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 11,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CringyLife/pseuds/CringyLife
Summary: Isaac knows he's not worth anything, he knows that people shouldn't waste their time on him.So why did Alex?





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge my writing, I am not good at it but I try. I had forgotten Alex's last name but I will ask my friend what it is and edit this chapter afterwards. I mostly improvised at some parts so they may suck but I've seen fics way worse than my own so

Isaac Edwards walked along the sidewalk. No particular reason for it, he just felt bored and needed some fresh air, and maybe find someone to hunt, since he hadn't eaten in a week short of a month. But, as he does often, he started to doze off somehow while walking, causing him to slam his face right into a lamp post. "OW!" He yelled, reaching for his nose with his hands and squeezing his eyes shut as a reaction to the pain. He stepped backwards, pressing his hands on his nose. Alex, who saw this happen, giggled to himself a bit before walking to help the man. "Are you ok?" Alex asked as he walked in front of Isaac and inspected his face the best he could with Isaac's hands in the way. "Uh..." Isaac didn't answer immediately. Alex reached and moved Isaac's hands off his nose so he could see if anything was wrong with it. Some blood dripped from his nose, which made Alex sigh and press his sleeve against it.  _I'll have to wash this later,_  Alex thought to himself. Isaac opened his eyes to look at the stranger who was helping him. "I think I'm ok..." Isaac mumbled with a dull voice. But Alex waited until the blood stopped pouring from Isaac's nose before talking again. "Anything else hurt?" Alex asked, with a serious tone.

"No, just my nose..." Isaac scratched his head. "Who are you?..." He asked blankly. Alex looked at him, "I'm Alex, you?" Isaac hesitated, but nodded. "Isaac." He replied, running his hand through his own (dyed) red hair. It had grown out a bit since the last ime he dyed it, so black roots were visible. "Isaac..." Alex repeated, he looked satisfied with that. "I'll see you around?" He said cheerfully, before gasping to himself, startling Isaac a bit. "Wait! I have an idea! Do you want to meet me at the cafe I work at tomorrow?" Isaac didn't say anything else, he just shrugged and nodded. "Ok, meet at Anteiku tomorrow at 9AM, OK?" Alex sounded so cheerful, it made Isaac uneasy. "....sure." Isaac replied.

He turned around, and started making his way to the gravel road that led to his house, if you went all the way to where it ends. Alex watched him for a bit, before walking in the opposite direction.

Isaac eventually reached his home, an old house with only 2 upstairs rooms if you don't count the 2 attics beside them. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his key. Unlocking the door, he stepped inside and was overwhelmed by the rotting scent of his sister's most recent meal. "OH my GOD. Ida, did you EVER clean that up?" He exclaimed loudly, walking halway through the kitchen and looking to his left, into the living room. Ida was sitting on the floor, holding a controller with an annoyed look on her face. "I've been busy." She hissed. Isaac glared at her, and his brother, Aaron, looked into the kitchen from the basement door, he must've been cleaning. "What's going o- OH MY GOD." He slammed his hands over his nose. "IDA. CLEAN THAT UP. WHAT THE HELL?"

"I'LL CLEAN IT UP IN A FEW MINUTES, YOU BIG BABIES." She yelled. Isaac huffed and walked out of the kitchen and upstairs, towards his and the cats' room. He opened his door and kicked an empty bottle out of his way, walking into his room. His laptop was unplugged, Ida probably unplugged it to try and get revenge for him stealing her controller charger to get her to deal with her messes. He sighed and plugged it back into the charger, right behind his bed, so he could sit down and spend hours playing games that crash a lot.

And after a few hours of that, he passed out, with his forehead on his keyboard.

(On ALEX'S side of this..)

Alex made his way to his lonely apartment. He left it unlocked by mistake, since he accidentally overslept, which he usually NEVER does. He walked into his apartment, with an unsure look on his face. There was something strange about the scent the guy he met gave off. It smelled familiar, but he had never smelled it before in his life. He sighed heavily, walked over to his bed, and collapsed onto it. Maybe he can figure it out tomorrow.

He kept that thought in mind as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Date (kinda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on a date, sort of. Isaac doesn't consider it as one, as he doesn't know what he should think of Alex just yet.

Isaac woke up to a small pain in his forehead. He reached and felt his forehead, and felt the imprints the keys of the laptop left on his forehead. _Oh no..._ He thought. _I'll have to wait until these are gone_. He stood up and stretched, looking over at his dresser, which was messy and covered in empty bottles. He walked over to it and opened drawers, looking for clean pants to wear. He managed to find a nice black pair, which he set on his bed before walking over to his closet to find a decent shirt. Mostly T-shirts and hoodies resided in his closet, but he managed to find a good red T-shirt and a black hoodless jacket to wear. He knew he would look kind of edgy, but he didn't mind. He was used to looking the part, since he kept slicing his tongue in half every time it healed back, to look "cool". (He didn't realize people didn't like that, but even if he did, why would he care?) _As a matter of fact.._ He extracted his strange purple koukaku kagune, which spread over the top of his right arm and had three extremely sharp "claws" at the end. He took one of those claws and slit his tongue through the middle. As blood poured from his mouth, he grabbed a bucket he kept on his dresser for that reason and held it under his chin. Eventually, the bleeding stopped, and his tongue healed over the edges, but eventually, it will heal back, and he will need to slit it again. He took a towel and cleaned the blood off of his face, and then changed into the outfit he had chosen. He put on socks and slid on his boots. And, finally, he left, prepared to walk all the way to Anteiku. The imprints had indeed disappeared.

Alex was waiting for him at 8:55. He had already found a table. That made Isaac even more uneasy about him. Was he impatient? Did Isaac take too long, Isaac sat down in the seat in front of Alex, sweating. Alex noticed that he looked nervous, so he tried to talk to him. "What, am I scary?" He asked, jokingly. Isaac shook his head and mumbled, "not really." Eventually, a kind waitress came over and asked for their orders. Both of them had black coffee (no sugar), which wasn't surprising. Isaac looked at Alex, who still seemed as cheerful as ever. His hair color was similar to clay, with darkish blond roots. He had purple eyes, very different from Isaac's bright turquoise. "Uh.. why did you ask me to come here anyway?" Isaac asked. Alex looked at him, confused, "what, am I not allowed to ask people to café's? I wanted to." Isaac physically flinched. "Ok.."

The waitress brought them their coffee and smiled at them after she set the coffee on the table, before walking away again. She didn't say anything, but Isaac got a weird vibe from her. Alex drank his coffee calmly, but Isaac didn't touch his for a while. "Y'know.. this is starting to be the most boring thing I've ever done." Alex said after setting his cup down. Isaac, instinctively, started to repeatedly apologize for that. He didn't know why, it was just something he had been doing since he was around 12. Apologizing, even though there was nothing to apologize for. His father noticed that he had acted like this back then. "No, it's ok. It's probably my fault." Alex said calmly. "I didn't bother trying to talk to you other than my stupid question." Alex then noticed the smell again. The sweetish smell Isaac emitted. Alex didn't know why, but he felt _relaxed_.

(x-x)

When they left the cafe, Isaac had his hands in his pockets. He was trembling slightly, and he had zipped and hidden his face in his jacket. "Are you ok?" Alex reached towards him, but Isaac lurched back.

"...Isaac?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions as to what you would like to happen, let me know! I love knowing about ideas from others, and sometimes I even use them.  
> (Don't mix up Isaac and Alex. Isaac is an omega ghoul. Alex is an Alpha ghoul.)  
> ALSO I noticed that I completely forgot about the imprints waiting thing but I had typed the entire thing before I noticed, so I got kind of lazy. I am very sorry. :/


	3. A Title (lmao)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's up with Isaac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only got three hours of sleep so this is not my best work on this fic.

Alex stepped towards Isaac, but Isaac moved backwards quickly. "Don't.. don't touch me.." Isaac trembled more, shoving Alex away every time he tried to help. "What's wrong?" Alex stepped back a bit, looking at Isaac with a worried expression. Then, he smelled that scent again. Only stronger. "Isaac, are you ok?"

Isaac looked up at him. His face was flushed a dark red. "I.. um.. it's nothing. I've got to go." Isaac quickly turns and walked in the direction of his home, but Alex followed him. "This doesn't seem like nothing." Alex said firmly. "I'm FINE!" Isaac didn't mean to yell, but he couldn't help it. Alex grabbed Isaac, turned him around, and held him in place by his shoulders. "Isaac. Tell me what's wrong."

"I CAN'T I-"

"ISAAC."

Isaac went silent, placing his hands in his pockets again. Alex thought for a moment, and something clicked in his head. 

"...it's your heat isn't it? You're an omega, aren't you?" He let go of Isaac's shoulders, and Isaac stumbled back a bit. Without saying anything, Isaac nodded slightly. That made Alex sigh, kind of relieved. "I thought it was something worse." He shook his head and smiled. "Maybe I was just stupid for not noticing." He was already overwhelmed by the scent and struggling to contain himself, but he didn't act on his instincts, so he wouldn't upset or hurt Isaac.

Isaac calmed down a bit and stepped towards Alex, but his heat intensified, and he instinctively clinged to the taller man. Alex was struggling more than ever as the scent was making his thoughts fuzzy, but he gathered them and tried to help. "Want me to take you to your house?" Isaac hesitated but replied with a shaky "yes".

"Ok. C'mon." Alex helped Isaac walk to his house, while Isaac almost tripped over himself multiple times. When they reached his house after Isaac gave Alex some directions to it, Alex looked at the yard. It was basically a jungle. "Thank you.." Isaac tumbled to the front door and unlocked it, opening and stepping inside of the kitchen.

Alex couldn't take it anymore.

"...Can I come in?


	4. Anxiety or...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a while, it's not significantly longer, but I loved writing it. Enjoy.

"Uh... um.."

Isaac looked at Alex, who stood, looking at Isaac with an anxious expression. "I... I guess.." Alex's expression lit up and he walled to the door. Isaac turned and walked through the kitchen. "Ignore the.. rotting smell..." He mae his way out of the kitchen and upstairs, but instead of turning right into his room like he normally would, he turned left and opened the door to his cats' room. A relatively big black cat jumped towards his ankle. Alex had followed Isaac upstairs, and he looked over the strange shelf thing beside the staircase. It was very dusty, but a circular mark in the dust showed that something, probably a bowl or a cup, was sitting there recently.

The first cat, Emily, jumped on Isaac's leg. Isaac was the one who named that cat, but the other one, Ebony, was named by his caretaker, who disappeared without a trace a while back. Isaac walled into the cats' room and sat down on the floor, his face not getting any less flushed. Emily climbed into his lap and rubbed her head against his cheek. She seemed to like the warmth.

Alex looked into the cat room, spotting the aggressive-looking skinnier cat glaring at them from the corner. He didn't step into the room, as Isaac's heat scent had intensifies even more, and Alex was afraid he would do something stupid and upset Isaac. Emily crawled out of Isaac's lap and made her way towards Alex. She stared at him, but when he tried to pet her, she hissed and made her way to her food bowl.

"Ouch. Did I just get rejected by a chubby cat?" Alex said, laughing. "That's upsetting." But Isaac didn't say anything, he just stood up and made his way out of the room. He walked past Alex, but forgot about the area between the two rooms, so he almost fell. Luckily, he caught himself on the bookshelf and stumbled into his room. "?" Alex followed him, but, again, avoided stepping into the room. Isaac searched his dresser for his pills, but all he found was an empty container.  _Dammit_. Isaac sat on his bed and brought his knees to his face, trembling.

Alex wanted to help, badly. But how could he? Walk into the room and try to comfort Isaac? What if the heat smothers his way of thinking completely? What will happen then? He'll hurt Isaac, and never be able to talk to him again. He didn't want that.

Isaac looked up at Alex, who was still in the doorway. He thought for a moment, and finally made a decision. "You can come in.. There's... nothing wrong with it.." His voice was quiet, dull, but still clear. Alex hesitated but stepped into the room, but he still didn't go past the dresser, if he did he feared his instincts would take over. Isaac rested his chin on his knees.

Isaacks heat intensified again, so he shoved his face into his knees. Alex was extremely overwhelmed, and couldn't control himself. He walked to Isaac, and took his face in his hands.

"Am I allowed to do this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed I repeated th same thing and got upset with myself so I edited it and it's not BETTER but at least it's not redundant.


	5. Encounter (iykwim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Low quality smut that took me hours to write

Isaac didn`t answer, he just leaned forward and accepted it, kicking off his boots. Alex was happy with the "answer". Their lips met, and Isaac completely forgot everything. Alex put on hand on Isaac`s waist and pulled him closer, but he didn`t remove his hand from his waist . Isaac melted into Alex's lips, wrapping his arms around the Alpha. Alex's hand trailed down Isaac's waist and eventually reached his thigh. He lifted Isaac's leg slightly, tilting his head to kiss him deeper. Isaac lifted his other leg on his own, wrapping his legs around Alex. He felt the other's tongue slip into his mouth, but. surprisingly, Alex was not fazed by his split tongue. Alex explored the inside of Isaac's mouth with his tongue for a bit before pulling back a bit, trailing Isaac's face with kisses and reaching his earlobe. He nipped at Isaac's ear, and he felt the warmth Isaac emitted, even on his ear. He pulled away, lifted Isaac up, climbed onto his bed, and set Isaac on it.

He pulled Isaac's jacket and shirt off, pulling their lips together again in a quick kiss after he threw the jacket and shirt to the side. Isaac pulled Alex's shirt off and threw it into the pile with his own clothing. Alex leaned down and kissed along Isaac's neck, nipping softly at the warm skin. He tugged at the hem of Isaac's pants, and looked at him, grinding against his ass, making a small noise escape from Isaac's mouth. Isaac just nodded slightly, letting Alex take his pants and boxers off. Alex took his own off afterwards and returning to Isaac's neck. He reached near the back of Isaac's neck with his head, and bit down. Isaac let a quiet whine escape, and Alex took his mouth off of his neck.

Alex, since omegas were self-lubricating when in heat, grabbed Isaac's hips and looked at his face, before pushing in and burying his face in Isaac's warm, thin chest. Isaac gasped slightly, wrapping his legs around Alex's waist. Alex began to move at a slow pace, but eventually started going harder and faster, loving every sound that Isaac made in response. He lifted his head a bit and slammed into Isaac, making a low moaning sound alongside Isaac's louder one. He continued this, repeatedly slamming into Isaac and squeezing his hips tightly.

Alex felt himself getting close, biting down on the soft skin under Isaac's ribcage as he slammed into him a few more times, only harder. He moaned as he came, Isaac arching his back and releasing a loud moan as sperm filled his insides. Alex pulled out, reaching head up to kiss Isaac again, before falling beside him. Isaac rolled onto his side and looked at Alex, who looked beat. Alex wrapped his arms around Isaac and pulled him close. Isaac nuzzled against Alex's chest and slowly passed out, Alex following not long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt really embarrassed as I pasted it and realized how extremely short it was, even though I loved how it looked more lengthy than my other chapters when I had it in notes. It is not.


	6. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kill me m8

Alex woke up to Isaac shifting.

He yawned and opened his eyes, looking at Isaac, who somehow still looked nervous, even in his sleep. His hair was a mess, but his face wasn't as flushed as it was before. The bite mark on his neck stayed, which was not surprising. Alex slowly climbed off the bed, trying not to wake Isaac up. He put on his clothes from before so he could leave the room for a bit. One thing he noticed was the blanket was pulled over them when he woke up. Isaac must've done that. He opened the door and walked out, quietly shutting it behind him. But he noticed the door to the cats' room was slightly opened, enough for the cats to slip through. He looked into the room, and only Ebony was in there, curled up in the corner, glaring at him.

He closed the door and slowly went downstairs, able to smell the presence of at least two other people in the house. He didn't know Isaac lived with anyone. He walked through the kitchen, looking for Emily, who had somehow escaped her room. He looked into the living room, and saw a girl, who looked like she was about the same age as Isaac, passed out on the couch, with a controller in her hand.  _Must be his sister_ , Alex told himself, since she smelled kind of similar, just the smell was closer to expired soy sauce than it was to Isaac's scent. 

He finally saw Emily dash from the basement into the kitchen. He rushed to grab her, lifting her up as she pawed at his arm aggressively. Then he noticed something. She was declawed on her front paws, but not the back. He took her upstairs and opened the door to the cats' room, setting her down. She dashed into her room and hissed at him as he shut the door. "Hm." He went back into Isaac's room, but Isaac was asleep now, wrapped in his blanket with an annoyed look on his face. Alex walked over and sat down on the bed. "So how did  _you_ wake up?" Alex asked him, chuckling. Isaac narrowed his eyes at him. 

"Door noises. What about you?" Isaac answered blankly. Alex pointed at him with a grin, "your inability to sit still." Isaac shrugged and stood up. He had put clothes on, but different ones. He ran his hand through his hair, which did not fix it one bit. He looked like a red porcupine, basically. "I'm gonna go shower." Isaac said, with a less dull voice.

"Alright, can I join?" Alex asked, but he was only slightly joking.

Isaac just shrugged again and mumbled "sure, why not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this cute little chapter, it's more focused on Alex, because I wanted to try and focus the spotlight on the soft alpha for a bit. Hope it's good. :)


	7. Fated? Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to make it cute lmao

After they showered, Isaac changed into some different clothes. It wasn't much, just a T-shirt and some sweatpants. Alex still liked it though. He had just put on his clothes from yesterday since he didn't want to ask Isaac if he could borrow some. He followed Isaac into the living room, looking at the pictures on the wall as Isaac tried to wake his sister up.

Ida shot up from the couch holding her controller out towards Isaac, yelling, "BEGONE SPAWN OF SATA- oh." She relaxed. "It's just you. And..." She looked over at Alex. "A... Beta?"

Alex felt like he should've been offended by that, but he wasn't. "Hi, I'm Alex." He said happily, waving at her. "Isaac, explain to me why another Beta is in this house of nightmares we already have one boring smell we don't need another." Ida said, standing up. Isaac sighed heavily, running his hand down his face. "Ida, he's not a Beta, he's an Alpha." He said with his dull tone of voice. Ida waved her arms and basically shouted, "EVEN WORSE. A boring brother is enough."

"Ida." Isaac glared at her. Ida glared back. 

Alex didn't really understand what was going on. He assumed the Beta they were talking about was probably Isaac's brother. "Uh.." He started, but stopped himself. Maybe he should let them finish their "argument" and talk to Isaac afterwards. Ida waved her hand and said, "I'm going to go find something to eat." She walked past Isaac, probably ignoring him when he yelled after her to "clean up her damn corpse" as she put on shoes on the small stairs leading to the living room and went to open the front door. 

Isaac heard the door shut and turned to look at Alex. "Sorry about that.. She's normally not this aggressive, she's probably salty about something on her game." He said, shrugging. Alex smiled. "Sounds like your typical lazy sister to me." He joked. "Also.. uh.. what about me and you? Are we dating, or...?" 

Isaac shrugged again, mumbling, "we could if you want." Alex didn't hesitate to answer. "I do. I do want to date you." He smiled as he answered, making Isaac blush slightly. 

Isaac looked down and smiled slightly. "Ok good. Because I do too." Alex was ecstatic to hear that but didn't jump up and down like a hyperactive kid who just drank 3 full coffee cups, he just pulled Isaac to him and kissed him. Smiling when they pulled away. "Want to hear something cheesy? I think we're Fated." Alex said, without joking. 

Isaac looked at him with a slightly confused expression. "But hasn't that been a myth for like, forever? Being Fated is just a 13 year old's daydreams.." Alex just shrugged, ignoring the fact that Isaac could be a downer about even that. "I know, that's why I said it was cheesy." 

Isaac smiled a bit more and nodded. 

"Yeah, that  _is_ cheesy." 

 


	8. ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ._.

 Isaac's acting weird. 

Alex noticed this the morning he agreed to meet up at Anteiku again. He looked like he had something to say, but he kept stopping himself before he said anything. His scent was also slightly dull, not easy to notice at first but Alex noticed it after a while. Alex decided he would wait and see if he would tell him whatever he wanted to tell him later, when he felt more comfortable. "So... I finally managed to finish cleaning off an old dresser." Alex said, smiling. Isaac nodded, and he looked happier than he did almost a week ago, when they met. It wasn't significant, though. 

They left Anteiku, Isaac still not telling Alex what he had say. Suddenly, he stopped. Sniffing the air and looking around. "What's wrong?" Alex asked him, confused. Isaac started walking, Alex following behind. "Isaac? What are you doing?" 

Isaac reached a familiar part of the 20th ward, one of the hunting grounds claimed by Lukas, an aggressive and extremely territorial Alpha. Stopping and tensing up when he spotted a severed arm, with a scent so easily recognizable it hurt. It was his caretaker, Cynthia's arm. It wasn't rotting. In fact, it looked fresh, like it had been cut or torn off just recently. Blood was even still dripping out of it. He looked around, and slowly walked towards it. 

Alex jumped in just in time to block an attack from above from hitting Isaac, a bright red kagune barely grazing Isaac as he's thrown out of the way and Alex manages to avoid it as well. The unknown ghoul picks up the arm, his mask blocking most of his face. "Hey, Ripper. Thought you'd come by." The ghoul said, tossing the arm away. 

Ripper? Alex looked confused, but then he realized he was talking to Isaac. 

"The scent of the person you were closest to all I need to lure you? Wow." The ghoul continued, stepping towards Isaac and not even flinching when Alex went to block him from getting closer. Isaac extracted his kagune, glaring at the mystery ghoul, as his kakugan were active now.  "Why are you here?" Isaac spat.  

The ghoul tilted his head. "Because I can be, and I needed you here for reasons I'll tell you later" He replied cheerfully, looking around Alex. He was taller than Alex, but not by much, and Alex hoped he and Isaac would be able to fight against him if needed.   The ghoul just shrugged and his kagune showed itself again. It was a bikaku, and it didn't  _look_  strong, but Alex knew better than to judge something on it's  appearance, and he knew that ghouls shouldn't be underestimated. He never used his own kagune, and his rc cells were primarily used for healing. So he stepped back a bit, but he still stood between the other ghoul and Isaac. 

"Isn't this  _great_?" The ghoul raised his voice, and another persin attacked Alex from the side, throwing him into a wall with a kagune pierced through the lower part of his ribcage. They must've been hidden well, because not even Isaac sensed their presence. Isaac jumped towards the first ghoul, his claw-like kagune aiming for his heart, but the other took his own kagune and tried to pierce through Isaac's stomach. It was blocked quickly, Isaac's kagune gripping the bikaku tightly and holding it away. "Hm." The ghoul tilted his head again, but his kagune disappeared and the ghoul who attacked Alex stepped away from him, glaring through the plain black mask. "That's.. interesting. Rin, let's try this again some other time. Looks like I'll have to find another way.." The smaller ghoul nodded, and they both left just as quickly as they appeared. 

"What the hell what that?..." Alex stood up, his chest already repairing itself. "What was the point of attacking if you're just going to give up for no reason?" Isaac shrugged, completely silent. He walked to the arm that the tall ghoul had tossed, picking it up. "..Someone you know?" Alex asked. "Mhm.. Pretty much my best friend..." Isaac answered, setting the arm back down. "Let's just go..." He started walking, but Alex grabbed him by the sleeve, pulling a bit. Isaac stopped and looked at him.  

"Isaac.. why did they just.. stop?" Alex asked. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have to be honest, I was debating pubishing this chapter after writing it. Even though it took me forever to brainstorm ideas for this chapter and type it down, it's short.

Alex looked concerned, while Isaac just looked down at the ground with an extremely nervous expression. "I... Uh...." Isaac mumbled, as always. "You... what?" Alex tried to get an answer out of him. Isaac lowered his voice and mumbled again. "Isaac, I can't hear you." Alex said calmly. "Just tell me. Without mumbling, please." Isaac looked up at him, his kakugan deactivating and his kagune disappearing. "I'm.. I'm pregnant, Alex." Alex's eyes widened, but he was nowhere near upset. "A-are you sure? How long have you known?" Alex said quickly, putting his hands on Isaac's shoulders. "Since yesterday.." Isaac answered quietly. Alex  lifted him up and smiled at him. "And you promise you're not joking?" He said. Isaac gave him a confused look. "Why would I joke about something like this?...."  

Alex's smile stayed on his face, and he kissed Isaac before setting him back down. Isaac still looked confused. "You're.. fine with it?..." He asked, his turquoise eyes looking less blank than normal. "Of course I am!" Alex laughed. "Now how about we go and get rid of the bloodstains on our clothes?" He looked at Isaac, his clothes were untouched by any blood. "Well..  on my clothes." He added. 

_2 hours later._  

"Isaac, when was the last time you ate?" Alex asked him. They had gone to Isaac's house because Alex lived in a small apartment, and Isaac's siblings weren't there at the moment, they were at work. "Uhh... 3 weeks ago, I think..maybe longer.." Isaac said quietly. "You need to eat!" Alex exclaimed. "It's not healthy, pregnant or not, to go that long without eating. How much do you eat when you actually  _do_ eat?"  

Isaac looked at him, bored. "Enough to survive." He answered blankly. Isaac's phone started ringing, startling both of them. Isaac looked at his phone, but it was just his friend, Celia. He shrugged and denied the call. "If you want me to eat more, I will." He said, crossing his arms. Alex narrowed his eyes at him, but sighed. 

"I'll make sure you do, then." 


	10. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac's cats are pure comedy and basically Alex needs to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apology for being slow compressed into a short but cute chapter.

(In about a month) 

Isaac looked out of his bedroom window. The area was getting hit by a huge storm, and his power had flickered multiple times. Alex walked into the room with both cats in his arms, but neither of them were hissing at him. He set them down on Isaac's bed, where Isaac was sitting, staring out of the window. "It's loud, isn't it? Been a while since we've had a storm like this." Alex said, sitting on Isaac's bed. Isaac nodded, and looked away from the window. A bright flash occurred outside, followed by loud thunder. Isaac's cats were wide-eyed but silent. "The power might fully go out if this storm doesn't slow." Alex continued. He looked at Isaac. "You ok?"  

Isaac nodded, again. He scooted over to Alex and leaned against him, completely silent. "Oh, I forgot." Alex reached into his hoodie pocket, pulling out a small package, which was probably food from Anteiku. Isaac's nose twitched. 

"I got some more, but this is all you need for now." Alex set the package on Isaac's lap, but narrowed his eyes when Isaac put it beside him. Isaac looked uninterested in eating. "Isaac, if you don't eat, I'll make you." Alex said with a completely serious expression. Isaac glared at him. "Isaac." Alex said, picking up the package and setting it on Isaac's lap again. "Eat." Isaac sighed heavily. He picked it up, opened it, and bit into the chunk of flesh, but instead of stopping and being a little bitch, he devoured it. "See? Not that hard." Alex said, smiling. "I would say I hated you but I'd be lying." Isaac mumbled. The power shut off, sending Isaac's cats into freak-out mode. Isaac pet Emily, who calmed down a bit, but Ebony ran and jumped off his bed, speeding under it. 

Quite some time passed and the storm had not calmed down. Isaac had gotten tired, and he had laid down and fell asleep while facing the wall, with Emily curled up in front of him. Alex looked at him. Isaac looked more... relaxed when he slept now. He smiled and laid down beside him, placing his hand on Isaac's stomach. And, after a while, he fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AFTER PASTING IT I REALIZED IT IS 5 TIMES SHORTER THAN I THOUGHT IT WAS AND NOW IM MAD AT MYSELF MEGA OOF


	11. Upset

I can't breathe. 

Everyone's gone. 

Where'd they go? 

Maybe they realized I was useless. 

Not surprising. 

All omegas are. 

Except for the one reason we exist. 

What if they're all dead? 

Can I blame myself? 

Probably. 

They left because of me, so they're dead because of me. 

*********** 

Isaac sat up quickly, hyperventilating. He shivered. Alex woke up when Isaac had shot up, looking at him with a worried face. "Are you ok?" He sat up. Isaac slowly nodded. "I just.. woke up.. suddenly.. I guess.." He mumbled. Alex raised an eyebrow. "You sure?" He asked. He put his hand on Isaac's cheek, try and help him relax. Isaac hesitated, but nodded again. "I'll.. go back to sleep.." He whispered. He laid back down, but he couldn't possibly go back to sleep, because he was scared of what would happen in his mind. 

Alex stayed sitting up, waiting to see what Isaac would do. He didn't like it when Isaac lied to him, but he thought that it was probably best if he didn't provoke him. Isaac closed his eyes, but didn't fall asleep. Alex sighed and laid down, facing Isaac. He put his hand back on Isaac's cheek, smiling softly. "Isaac, I'm not stupid. I know you're not asleep." He said quietly. Isaac opened his eyes, looking emotionless. "That probably isn't good for you, repeatedly pushing all of your emotions down and keeping a blank facade." Alex said softly. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" 

Isaac shook his head.

"....why?" 

He shrugged. 

"Isaac, you make no sense to me sometimes." 

Alex pulled Isaac closer to him, wrapping his arms around him. Isaac trembled a bit, wrapping his arms around Alex as well and shoving his face into his chest. Alex pet the back of Isaac's head, and hugged him tighter. Isaac eventually started quietly sobbing into Alex's chest, even then not telling him what's wrong. 

That's what worried Alex the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the update is late, I injured myself on call and didn't feel well enough to update. I hope you understand!


	12. A Stab in the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mega short chapter

(Around 7 years ago.) 

Isaac and his group of friends were hiding in a minor part of the 4th Ward. His friends, Itsuki and... guess who? (Ex friends) Rin and Lukas. 

"Who are we hiding from?" Rin, 14 then, asked. "Oh my God, shut the fuck up." Lukas, 15, snapped, but his voice was low. Rin looked kind of upset but didn't say anything else. He looked at Isaac, who was listening to them, hiding behind something. 

Isaac sniffed the air, and his expression was impossible to specify, but he didn't look happy. "Guys.. they're getting closer.." Isaac whispered. Itsuki narrowed her eyes and grabbed Rin and Lukas' sleeves. "Isaac, can you stay here and keep an eye- and nose -out for them?" She asked. "Yeah, I can" Isaac said quickly. 

"Good." She tugged on the other two's sleeves and started running, dragging them with her as they struggled to keep up and avoid tripping. Isaac peered around the corner when they ran around it, widening his eyes and wrinkling his nose when he was able to smell the enemy. CCG agents who found them due to Isaac's own idiocy. 

"GUYS, WATCH OUT!" He screamed, but he was a bit too late. Rin and Lukas appeared to jump back right before Itsuki is pierced through the heart with what appeared to be a koukaku qinque. Isaac turned around quickly, covering his eyes. Terrified, he ran off. 

He didn't try to help.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold, I'm not dead.

Isaac had fallen asleep, the area around his eyes partly red because of his crying. Alex was still worried, but he let Isaac sleep. He heard a crash from downstairs, and quietly climbed off of the bed to check it out. When he looked out of the door, he spotted someone trying to stand up and laughing at themself as they repeatedly fell. He didn't move, because he didn't recognize the person at all. The person finally managed to stand up without tripping and said something, but it was too quiet for Alex to be able to hear. Isaac's brother walked past the person, but Alex didn't know his name, because he had never talked to him. He had only seen him a few times. He had shoulder-length green and blue hair, which was very spiky in the mornings, when Alex managed to spot him walk by. 

Isaac's brother spotted Alex and waved at him, the other person completely ignoring his existence. Alex was a bit surprised to have Isaac's brother wave at him, but he waved back, still kind of tired. The stranger walked away, and Alex just shrugged and walked back into Isaac's room. He climbed back into the bed beside Isaac, who looked like he had tried to hug his knees while he slept, but gave up halfway through. Alex fell asleep beside him, smiling. 

(In the morning) 

Isaac woke up before Alex did. He stood up feeling very, very sick. He walked out of his room, and made his way downstairs, Emily following him. He thought for a moment, and walked through the kitchen and into the living room. He saw Aaron sitting down on the floor, reading. He looked to the side a bit. Aaron's friend, Sven, was looking around in the back of the living room. 

Aaron looked up from his book. "Isaac? Why are you up?" He asked, tilting his head. His eyes were slightly darker, closer to a basic blue, and way more round than Isaac's narrow, pointed eye shape. At first glance, the color thing wasn't easy to notice. But a couple people did and pointed it out, and now Isaac couldn't get over it. Isaac shrugged slightly. "Because I woke up." He said, with a slightly annoyed tone. "Why does it matter to you?" 

Aaron flinched. "Damn, you're snappy this morning." He laughed, which made Isaac glare at him. Sven turned from the box that he found in the corner. "What are you two even doing?" He asked, holding the box and walking over. "Brother things?" He tilted his head. Aaron shrugged and smiled. "Isaac's in a bad mood this morning." He said with his bright tone of voice. Isaac didn't say anything else. He didn't like talking to Aaron much, mainly because he purposely acted like this, knowing how easy it was to make Isaac mad. 

Isaac turned around quickly and walked out of the living room, but didn't pay attention and slammed into Alex. He jumped back in surprise and looked up at Alex. He looked tired, and he probably just woke up. Isaac assumed Alex woke up and went downstairs to check and see if he was alive. "Mornin'.." Alex mumbled. "Didn't mean to do that, sorry." Isaac said quietly. Alex looked at him and smiled. "It's fine. It's my fault for just standing here." He replied. 

Aaron waved at Alex, smiling. "Hi.. Uh.." Alex either didn't know his name, or forgot it. He was still a bit too tired to figure it out. "My name's Aaron, and this is Sven." Aaron gestured to the brown-haired person, staring at a box. He was probably contemplating opening it or not. 

Isaac walked past Alex. "I'm going to brush my hair." He mumbled, walking out of the kitchen. Alex tried to reply but Isaac had walked out before he could. He sighed, walking into the living room. Aaron looked at him. "Hey, do you have any idea why Isaac looks like he hates himself a little less?" He asked. Alex gave him a very, very confused look. "What do you mean?" Alex replied. "I mean, he looks way more peaceful. Except for when I bother him, of course." Aaron said cheerfully. Alex just shrugged and looked down when he felt Emily rub her head against his ankle. 

Sven set the box down. "Aaron, did you hear about the two rampaging binge-eater ghouls wreaking havoc in the 20th Ward?" He asked, not concerned about Alex at all. "No idea." 

Sven narrowed his eyes a bit, his tone serious. 

"I heard they want to kill Isaac."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually pretty proud of this one. :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, but I promise the next one with be longer. Another timeskip should be expected soon. Writing these and finally posting them makes my days way better.

"I heard they want to kill Isaac." 

Sven sat down and rested his chin on his hand, glancing at Alex, whose expression was a mix between angry and startled. He never understood ghouls. As a matter of fact, he had been thinking about joining the CCG until he unexpectedly became friends with a group of ghouls. He was never concerned about life or death, and even watching them devour the corpse of someone he knew didn't even faze him. He was only interested in learning more about how ghouls worked. 

He had though that all ghouls were emotionless and didn't care about other ghouls, but he was wrong. "How do you know?" Aaron asked, his expression unreadable. "Word gets around." Sven answered. "They didn't say 'Isaac' exactly, but they did say 'Ripper', so I know it's Isaac." He shrugged. 

"That reminds me, why do they call Isaac 'Ripper'?" Alex asked quietly. 

Sven shrugged, picking up the box again. "Maybe because of the way he hunts." He said. Isaac walked into the living room, his hair looking way better. "What are you guys even talking about?" He asked, picking up Emily. "Nothin'. Why?" Sven said, opening the box. 

"Just curious." 

"Well, it doesn't matter." Alex said quickly. Isaac looked at him, confused, but he didn't say anything else. Sven searched around in the box but didn't find anything of interest, so he set it down. "Anyway, I've gotta go. My friend's goin'ta kill me if I don't." Sven said, standing up. He walked out of the living room. "Wait!" Aaron followed after him. Isaac didn't see what happened, but Sven left silently after a minute. "Isaac, I need to talk to you." Alex said, his tone serious. Isaac looked at him, setting Emily down. "What is it?" He asked. 

"Promise me something." 

"What?" 

"Promise me you won't leave this house by yourself." 

Isaac tilted his head a bit. "Why?" He asked, his expression slightly confused but mostly dull. "Because it's unsafe." Alex said quietly. Isaac narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself." 

"And you know perfectly well that's bullshit." 

Isaac looked down at the floor, Aaron walking out of the kitchen, probably towards the basement. "Alright, fine. I promise.." He mumbled. Alex stepped towards Isaac. "Good. I want to protect you." He said, putting his hand on Isaac's cheek. Isaac leaned his head against Alex's hand and blushed a bit when Alex pulled him closer and kissed him. He would probably never get used to that. Alex smiled and hugged him a bit tightly. 

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1713968162
> 
> The link to the Sven drawing. I almost totally forgot about it. (Copy and paste the link)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did get some help making this chapter (which is pathetically short and because of how long it took me to update I'm honestly pissed at myself) from the very person who made Alex. He gave me some ideas and really helped me. Also, I'm extremely sorry for being unable to keep my word of the morning update.

(A skip forward. About 4 months)

Isaac's sick.

Laying on his side on his bed, hugging a pillow with an annoyed, pale face, Isaac looked like he hated everything more than he already did. "This is your own fault." Alex said calmly. In response, Isaac glared at him. "You refused to eat." He continued. Isaac scoffed and shoved his face into the pillow, his position uncomfortable but he felt that if he moved it would get worse. His 3rd smallest T-shirt almost fit over his stomach, but Isaac didn't seem to care on whether or not it fit. He rarely ever left the house, unless he spotted something outside that he wanted to check out (usually a stray cat). Alex repeatedly tried to get him to eat this month, but Isaac refused, like what was offered to him was poisoned. Unlike other ghouls, Isaac doesn't have an animal-like reaction to intense hunger. He just gets really sick. But his appetite had gotten way worse, and Alex was still debating on how it had gotten so bad.

"I would have something for you to eat right now, if your sister hadn't stolen it." Alex said, poking Isaac. "Yeah, Ida's an asshole, what's new?" Isaac mumbled into the pillow. He still did not want to move, because his stomach felt like he had numerous types of wasps nesting inside of it. Well, that might be an exaggeration. His immense hunger, and the ghoul child he's carrying. Is it an exaggeration? Maybe, maybe not. Either way, both of them gifted him with pain. Constant, or random. Alex sighed. "I could go hunt, but that'd take longer." He said quietly. Isaac thought for a moment, and he slowly sat up when he had finally come up with an idea. "Woah, woah, wait. What are you doing?" Alex asked quickly. "Ida has a stash of food in the basement." Isaac replied.

"...and..?"

"I bet we would be able to take some."

Alex narrowed his eyes at Isaac. "She'll tear me apart if I do that." He said, only half-joking. Isaac's sister was very.... angry. All of the time, she looks she hates everyone. Sure, Isaac looks like that sometimes. But Ida looks like she would be able to take her anger out on anyone and not care at all. Isaac, on the other hand, would be extremely hesitant to hit anyone he knew. Friend or foe, it didn't matter. He was way too... Isaac.. for that.

"Trust me, she never pays attention to how much food she has." Isaac said, still holding his pillow, which looked like it had been shredded through the middle and then stitched back with the wrong color string. Alex sighed, but nodded. He stood up and left the room. Not needing to shift much to do so, Isaac moved the curtains and looked through his window, which was right behind his bed, with the bottom just a bit under the top of the bed. He had wanted to move it a long time ago, but he was too lazy, so he kept the curtains closed most of the time. But he spotted something new. Not a cat, but a figure, showing from behind the huge tree beside the house. His eyesight wasn't the best, so he didn't immediately react. But when he saw blurred ginger hair pop out of a black hood, he realized who it was.

Lukas.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late. :)

Isaac squinted. Maybe he was just assuming too quickly? He watched the person, who looked up the tree. Isaac looked up as well, spotting Rin's dark pink hair. He felt uneasy, and closed the curtain. He couldn't curl up into a ball like he would normally do when he was nervous or scared, for an obvious reason. He waited for Alex, picking up his pillow and hugging it tightly, biting the inside of his lip.

He looked up at the door when he heard the doorknob move. Alex walked in, setting a big chunk of flesh wrapped in foil on Isaac's dresser and rushing forward when he saw that Isaac looked scared. "What's wrong?" He asked quickly. Isaac just pointed at the window, and Alex slowly moved the dark red curtain to look outside. Upon seeing the two, he instantly closed it again and looked at Isaac. "Hide. Now." He said with a serious tone. Isaac nodded and went to hide in his closet, which was connected to the cats' room. There was just enough room to fit him. He sat in there, with the door shut, and waited. After a while, he heard shouts. He clenched his eyes shut, but he didn't want to stay there. His mind screamed at him to get up and help, while it also told him to not do that or it'll end up horribly. Even so, he slowly left the closet after Alex had left the room, and waited a while.

~

Alex had gone downstairs and into the kitchen, and he was met by three people. Lukas, Rin, and Ida. Ida was facing Rin and Lukas with a vicious look on her face. Her kagune was curled around her arm. It was the same color as Isaac's, but hers had two claws at the end and did the wrapping thing. She stepped towards the two, and Rin lunged forward with a blue bikaku kagune appearing quickly, and Ida was barely able to block it. Alex inhaled and allowed his ukaku kagune to show itself. It was bright blue and looked more like bird wings if bird wings were misshapen. He used his kagune to attack Lukas, who was a bit stunned to see that he actually had a kagune and wasn't able to react in time before bright blue spikes pierced through his shoulder. He shoved at the kagune, which didn't release his shoulder and realized that was a mistake, as the spikes shredded part of his hand when he tried to shove it away. Alex glared at him, his kakugan a dark, terrifying red. Rin managed to hit Ida hard enough to push her back for a while. He had sliced across her eyes with a quinque he stole. Rin jumped on Alex's back and stabbed the dagger quinque into his collar, but Alex let his kagune release Lukas and he grabbed Rin by the arm and threw him off his back. Rin scrambled back onto his feet, and looked at Lukas with a frightened expression. Alex's hand twitched, as he waited for them to try something else. He had never felt so... angry. Lucas's hand had healed, but blue spikes from Alex's kagune were hooked into his shoulder, and still shredding it. He narrowed his orange eyes and stepped back. "Woah, WHAT? WE'RE GIVING UP AGAIN?" Rin had a very childish tone of voice. Alex looked at Rin. He was beat up, most of it from Ida and a bit of it from the impact with the counter.

"Go. Now." Alex said, glaring at him. Rin glared back. He's childish and whiny, at least that's what Alex thought from what he could see. He looked at Lukas, who seemed much more interested in leaving before he got his arm ripped off or worse. Ida's eyes had healed and she walked over again. But she turned around quickly when she heard footsteps on the hard kitchen floor. She clenched her teeth when she saw Isaac. She knew how he was, as they had known each other their whole lives. Even if he's told to hide or stay back, he'll try and help. She saw Isaac's strange kagune was flexing it's claws uneasily, as he waited. Alex knew he was there, but he didn't take his eyes off of Lukas, because his expression was very hard to read. Unpredictable and way smarter than the other one, is how Alex classified him. Lukas glanced at Rin, who spun the dagger in his hands and lunged at Isaac, managing to slash most of the side of his face before being thrown by his kagune into the wall. Even though it didn't make as much contact, Isaac's kagune easily slit through Rin's flesh. Isaac had no idea why his kagune was built like a glorified razor blade, but he didn't mind. It was strong, and that's what mattered.

Alex spun around and blue spikes flew towards Rin, but he sped out of the way and rushed past Lukas, out of the open front door. Lukas stared at Alex with a strange expression before turning and following Rin.

Alex looked at Isaac, who had his hand on the side of his face. Blood was already coating his hand. "Isaac, let me see." Alex said calmly, his kagune disappearing. Isaac looked at him and moved his hand. The right side of his face was torn horribly, and his eye was clenched tightly. It was already slowly starting to heal, but because of Isaac's poor appetite it wasn't healing as fast as it should.

"I told you to hide.."

Isaac shrugged. "I wanted to help.." He mumbled. "I don't care what you say, I wanted to help." Ida walked into the living room, uninterested in the two. Alex traced his finger gently over the torn flesh and sighed heavily. "I'm just glad it isn't that bad." He said, a soft smile forming on his lips. He was about to say something else but Isaac half tackle-hugged him before he could. Alex wrapped his arms around Isaac and turned it into a slight bear hug. Isaac lifted his head and looked at Alex, who copied him. Alex lowered his head so he could reach Isaac, but they didn't kiss. Their noses and foreheads pressed together. After a moment, Alex pulled his head away from Isaac's.

Isaac looked at him, and smiled, the best smile Alex has ever seen from him so far.

Alex hoped it would stay on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter is supposed to be my attempt at a transition to a timeskip.


	17. Chapter 17

(In a week short of four months) 

Isaac's been nervous. Well, more nervous than he already was. He's been feeling random pain much more often, and Alex has been counting how long it's been. But for some reason Isaac decided cleaning was what helped him take his mind off things. Alex noticed that he had cleaned off the top of his dresser, which was huge with a glass mirror in the middle. Alex is clueless as to how he was able to reach it. But today, Isaac was sitting on his bed, reading. Alex climbed up beside him. "You doing alright?" He asked. Isaac nodded, but he seemed uninterested in taking his eyes off his book. "Hey." Alex waved his hand in front of Isaac's face, but Isaac moved it out of his way. "What?" Isaac asked with a dull voice, ungluing his eyes from the book for a bit. "You ok?" Alex asked again. 

"Yeah, I'm ok. You've asked this how many times?" 

"I'm just making sure..." 

Isaac looked at him. "I'm ok, Alex." He said. "You don't have to worry all the time." 

Alex sighed. "I can't help it." He kissed Isaac on the forehead. Isaac closed his book and set it aside, leaning his head on Alex's shoulder. "Trust me, if anything happens you'll definitely know." He said, yawning. Alex was about to respond, but Isaac fell asleep before he could. He smiled softly and gently moved Isaac off his shoulder. Isaac unconsciously laid down on his pile of small pillows. Alex kissed him on the nose, which twitched in response. He didn't feel like sleeping at the moment, so he just laid there beside Isaac, who looked perfectly fine in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty short, but that's just because I couldn't really think of anyything else to add to this chapter. Chapter 18 should be expected soon. Probably tomorrow afternoon.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't one of my proudest chapters but I'm hoping I can redeem myself with chapter 19.

Alex had always been jealous of the kids with parents. Watching them laugh and spend time with the people who raised them made him aware that he would never know that feeling. His father had died to the CCG and his mother suddenly decided to disappear, leaving an 8 year old to fend for himself. He had always thought that the people who had parents were lucky, and he didnt really have much confidence in his own survival. But he still tried. Hiding was relatively easy, but he had trouble hunting at times. Mainly because other ghouls had claimed hunting grounds and when he stepped foot in their territories they'd try to kill him. 

Whenever he encountered kids who did have parents, he tried not to act like he was jealous of them. And sometimes he hung out with them. He even became good friends with one, who was also a ghoul, but the others drifted away. Even so, he wasn't upset or even bothered in the slightest. As he grew up, Alex stayed friends with Yurii, another Alpha. He was also the kid from before, one of the kids he was jealous of. 

Yurii was.. energetic and dumb. He was always rushing into situations without thinking first, and most of the time Alex is dragging him away with a lot of injuries, but sometimes he walks away unscathed. Yurii let his black hair grow out. As he got older it began to grow past his shoulders and Alex told him that he should cut it, but Yurii refused. 

After they became adults, Yurii began working at Anteiku alongside Alex. And when Alex met Isaac, he halted his work. He told Yurii why, and his friend was very understanding. Yurii still spent most of his time working there, but he missed his friend. 

Now, Alex communicates with him through texts and short phone calls. Neither of them are bothered by it, though. Alex has an Omega and a kid on the way, so Yurii decided to let him deal with that and talk to him when he could. 

That's a choice that Alex was glad Yurii made.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A relatively bad chapter with a poorly placed cliffhanger because idk how to continue it

Isaac woke up with a jolt, looking around at an unfamiliar area. "....what the hell?...." He mumbled, squinting. He could smell the presence of other ghouls, but he didn't know for sure where they were. He was about to stand up but an intense surge of pain made him stop for a moment. He could smell the ghouls getting closer and he forced himself to stand, but his legs trembled. He had no idea where he was, but he couldn't try to figure it out by exploring. He was hit by another surge of pain and he crumbled to the ground, slightly wrapping his arms around his stomach and groaning in pain.

-

Alex sniffed the air, immediately reacting when Isaac's scent was faint and rushing downstairs. Isaac's scent did not increase at all, which made Alex freak out. He ran into the living room, where Ida was sitting on the floor with headphones on at full blast. She looked up at him and noticed the concern on his face, so she took her headphones off and stood up. "Where's Isaac?" Alex asked quickly. "I... don't know." She answered. Alex ran out out the living room and went outside. Even then, Isaac's scent was still faint and Alex saw no sign of him. He ran back inside, and Ida walked out of the living room to try and help. "He promised me he wouldn't leave the house by himself." Alex said quietly. "Any idea where he would be?" 

Ida shook her head.

"Damn it.. Can you help me look for him?" He asked. Ida nodded and they left to go search for Isaac, though Ida didn't have as much of a tracking ability on Isaac as Alex did. 

Alex and Ida seperated to search better and spent almost 2 hours searching until Alex finally found a direction where Isaac's scent got closer, and he followed it.

-

Isaac scooted back against the wall, trying to calm down. The ghouls, who were Rin and Lukas and 1 or 2 other ghouls that he didn't know, were right outside of the strange room he was in, but they were apparently not interested in walking in, and Isaac felt relieved about that. If he wasn't in so much pain, he would be able to try and escape. Another wave of intense pain hit him yet again and he kept himself from crying out because of how much it hurt. The sour scents of the other ghouls smothered the scent of Alex getting closer to the building he was kept in. After a while, he heard shouts and smelled fresh blood, which made him put effort into trying to get up, only to fail again.

"ISAAC!"

He heard Alex yell his name near the door. "ALEX." He almost screeched, and he tried to stand up AGAIN when Alex rushed into the mostly empty room, but he fell onto his side. Alex's kagune disappeared. He looked at Isaac, who sat up again and looked like he was on the verge of tears as he hyperventilated. Alex ran over and knelt beside him. "Isaac, calm down. Breathe." He said calmly, breathing in and out through his mouth to show an example. Isaac's breathing was quick and uneven, but it was slowly easing up as Alex talked to him and calmed him down. "Isaac, I know it hurts but you've got to relax, ok?" Alex said. Isaac looked at him with a pained expression.

"Relax, Isaac. It'll be fine. I promise. I'll help you through this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confused screaming


	20. Chapter 20

Alex spent a few hours helping Isaac breathe and trying to get him to relax, which he did, for a bit. He was absolutely writhing in pain, but Alex knew that it can't wait now. "Isaac, lay down. I can't let you wait longer than needed." Alex said with a serious tone. Isaac looked at him, but listened and laid down, letting Alex remove everything on his lower body. He trembled, feeling Alex position his legs. "Isaac, calm down." Alex said softly. 

(T edit- Sam was stuck here so I'm skipping over the parts that he's stuck on and doing some of it myself. So if you don't like it you can go read something more detailed somewhere else ;) )

Isaac still had tears dripping from his eyes. He was still sore, but it wasn't as bad as the pain he endured just minutes ago. He leaned against Alex, who was busy wrapping a tiny baby girl in his black jacket. Isaac inhaled shakily, trying to ease his own breathing. His mind repeated a name over and over again. He knew why his mind was already set on a name. He had a human friend when he was a kid, who died from her injuries when she was attacked by a gang of ghouls. They were best friends then, and Isaac promised her before she died that they would stay that way forever. Alex gently handed the child to Isaac, who smiled and let more tears fall from his eyes as he held the fragile little thing. Alex kissed Isaac's forehead and smiled at the tiny child, who moved her arms randomly as her eyelids twitched. She opened her watery eyes, which were a bright violet, just like Alex's eyes. Isaac wanted to cry again, but not the bad kind of crying. "You able to stand?" Alex asked. Isaac gave him a look that screamed 'do I LOOK like I can stand?' and Alex stifled a laugh. Alex put Isaac's clothes back on his lower body, but he didnt make them too tight, because he knew that Isaac was probably sore. He liefted Isaac up, who held the baby in his arms, smiling.

As they made their way home, the small child had fallen asleep in Isaac's arms, against his chest.

When they approached the front door, Isaac freed one of his hands so he could open it. They walked in and were welcomed by angry screaming.

"Wie haben Sie die Brustoperation noch nicht bekommen?! Verdammter Weichei!"

Ida was shouting at Sven, and only Isaac could understand what she was screaming about. Alex carried Isaac to the entrance of the living room, where Ida and Sven looked like they were about to rip each other to shreds. Sven screamed something in a language Isaac didn't understand, but Ida looked even more pissed. The loud shouting had woken up the tiny child and she started crying, startling the two.

Sven looked over, and his expression softened. Ida's was unreadable. They walked over and looked at her, as Isaac tried to calm her down.

"So, uh... What's its name?" Ida asked quietly. The child had eventually stopped crying.

Isaac looked at her with certain eyes.

"Her name is Naomi. Naomi Nicole Reid."

Alex was completely fine with the name Isaac had chosen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may not be what was expected but it's the best me and Taylor could do.


	21. Chapter 21

Emily and Ebony quickly became protective over Naomi.

When she slept, Emily would lay beside her, hissing at Alex any time he came close and moving back when it came to Isaac. Ebony would hiss at anyone and everyone who would come near the precious child. Isaac would often just let them guard Naomi but use his kagune to scare them off for a bit when she became hungry and her kakugan showed. Isaac had zero idea how other ghouls normally feed babies, but he would just take some fresh blood and feed her that through a normal baby bottle. For some reason, Naomi was quiet and rarely cried at night, so Alex was able to go to work without being exhausted in the morning. When she did cry, though. Isaac dealt with it himself, letting Alex sleep.

Isaac's hair had faded to blond, but he planned on getting it cut after it grew out enough so it could be black again.

Well, enough of this. Let's get BACK to the story. (Taylor's idea to add this and I'm sorry but I had to)

-  
1 month later. The middle of October.

Isaac opened his eyes slowly, looking at Naomi, who gripped his hair tightly as she slept, her tiny nose twitching. He sighed and tried to go back to sleep, but Naomi tugged and ruined his chances. She was in a magenta pajama set with a blue flower design on the shirt, which Alex got for her. Isaac gently removed her hand from his hair, sitting up when he was finally free.

Where had his old life gone. Almost a year ago, he was hiding away in his room, refusing to eat and confront the real world. Now, he had an Alpha who loved him, and a baby. 

Isaac left his room and went downstairs, hearing Ida shout in the living room. He walked towards it, and looked in. Sven and Ida were screaming at each other, again. "CAN YOU NOT?" Isaac shouted.

Both of them jumped. Ida huffed and went back to her controller, but Sven looked pretty irritated. He walked out of the living room, past Isaac, who narrowed his eyes but said nothing. "I'm leaving, for now." Sven said blankly, quickly going out of the front door and slamming it behind him. "Geez.." Isaac said to himself.

-

Sven couldn't really admit anything without feeling dumb. His arguments with Ida were usually triggered by Ida being childish and him being a sarcastic little bitch. He didn't want to say anything to Isaac, mainly because Isaac would most likely laugh at him. He sighed heavilly and made his way down the gravel road that led away from the house, his left eye feeling sore.

A small hint of black spread across the edges of his eye, but he forced it back.

He refused to let that side of him show at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;))


	22. Chapter 22

Ida threw a TV remote at Isaac, who had tried to walk past the living room and make his way upstairs. It missed him, but he looked at her with a confused and shocked expression on his face. "What is your problem?" He asked, walking to grab the remote and set it on the counter, which was still partially broken from months ago. "Because Sven's a wimp and almost ruined a hunt." Ida replied, crossing her arms.

"That's... nevermind. I'm going back upstairs. If you throw another remote at me I'm stabbing it into your skull."

Ida glared at him, but she was unbothered by the threat. Isaac walked away, about to walk upstairs when he spotted Alex walking down, Naomi in his arms, and Ebony following very close behind. Naomi was awake, looking around. Her eyes were normal, for now. Alex smiled at Isaac, who already looked done with today. "What's wrong?" Alex asked, Naomi starting to tug on his hair. He was unfazed. "Just... Ida." Isaac said, sighing. Alex didn't ask anything further, knowing how Ida acted most of the time. Ebony hissed, looking up at Alex, who didn't really seem interested in acting afraid. "Well, alright then." He said with a shrug.

Isaac lifted up Ebony, who freaked out and squirmed angrily until he set her back down.

Isaac was laughing, at least for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for being so fucking dead but I honestly have no excuse. im a lazy bitch. I have some bursting ideas and im going back to working on gay fics effective immediately!


End file.
